Angel With A Shotgun
by Sebacieliplier
Summary: Jack is in a band and his main song is Angel With A Shotgun. Bunny goes to most of his concerts and falls in love. That description sucks. I'm sorry. but bunnyfrost jackrabbit bunnyjack
1. chapter 1

Jack's POV:

I walk into the coffee shop across from my apartment. Bunny Pastries is the name and I about gag. Who names a coffee shop Bunny Pastries? I sigh and walk inside. At the counter there's a long clear case with assorted sweets and pastries, and a tall man, about 6 feet, 1 inches, with short silver hair, under a hat with the logo on it. "How can I help ya, mate?",the man, Aster as his name tag says, asks me. "I'll have a chocolate muffin and a peppermint latte.",I say, and i pay him. "Can ah have a name for that order?" "Jack..." "Jack what mate?",he asks, and i hesitate. "Frost.",I say, and look away from him. "Jack Frost eh? Well id love it if ya stopped making it snow. It hurts mah business. less customers come in.", He says, writing my name on a cup. I laugh and say,"Well, I can't help the weather, I'm not a guardian. Man in moon didn't give me frost powers. " He laughs at this and hands me my order. I go and sit at a table near the counter. I take out my textbook and notebook for my class. "What are ya studying for, mate?",Aster asks after a few minutes. "Science final. It's tomorrow. Tooth would kill me if I failed it. ",I say, not even registering that he doesn't know who Tooth is. "That a Shelia ya like?" "what? No. she's my roommate. Anyway I'm gay so no. Not interested in Tooth." "Ah. That makes sense, mate. Why'd she kill ya if ya failed the final?" "Because if she didn't North would--" "North, from Burgess?" "Yeah, he's my adoptive father. I grew up in Burgess.", I say, finally looking at him. "Really, Mate? I've known North for years!",he says as the doorbell rings as someone enters. "There you are! Come on we're gonna be late!",Tooth says, putting my stuff back in my bag and taking a bite of my muffin. "Late for What? And hey! that's mine.",I ask, taking the muffin out of her mouth. I hear Aster laughing and Tooth says, "The concert! Sandy couldn't come and I need someone togo with me. so you're coming. " "What concert?",I ask, picking up my latte. "The one I've been talking about for ages!" It hits me what's she's talking about and I say "no. no. no." I pull away from Tooth, and walk out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Jack's POV:_** I quickly go home and change. I put on my typical outfit for when I sing: My blue snowflake hoodie, black skinny jeans and some converse. I pick up my latte and my keys and head out the door.

 ** _Aster's POV:_**

"Hey, Sheila, ya Jack's friend? his roommate?",I ask the Shelia that was just talking to Jack. "Yeah, I'm Tooth. I don't know why he won't go with me. he loves concerts and singing.", she says and I get an idea. "Shelia, I'll close shop early and go with ya if ya'll help me get a date with ya friend." "Jack? He hasn't dated anyone since middle school! I can try!",the Shelia, Tooth, says. "Alrighty then, Mate. Gimme a sec to close up tha shop and ah'll be out.",I say, locking the cash register. She nods and we soon leave.

When we arrive, I ask,"So who is this person, Shelia?" "Omg. How do you not know?! Ahhh. His name is Jackson Overland. And he sings so beautifully. And he kinda looks like jack. but he's not. And AHHH. He's so pretty. ",Tooth says. I give her a questioning look and say, "Chill out, Shelia. He's just a kid." Then i see him on the stage, and i swear its Jack. The kid is already singing and Tooth pulls me to the edge of the stage. "Woah Shelia, slow ya roll.",I say.

 _"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun_

 _Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer_

 _And major Tom, will sing along_

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

 _And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_

 _(Live, not just survive)_

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be"_

"Omg omg omg. that's his main song. omg. he always pull someone on stage after he sings that song.",Tooth says, as she seems about to cry. "So who's gonna be the lucky fan today?",Jackson says, he's wearing a blue snowflake hoodie and black skinny jeans. He spots me, and says, "Aster?" I freeze, knowing this is Jack. Tooth's Jack. The JackI wanna go on a date with. Tooth starts shaking me, and saying,"Aster! He chose you!!! Go!" Jack helps me onto the stage and looks at me questioningly.


End file.
